


In The Eyes

by KyeAbove



Series: Family Or Faith [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Affection, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: If Aoko hadn’t commented on his eyes, Saguru would have never gotten the DNA test. Now knowing he’s not actually a Hakuba, confronting his possible biological father is not a task he looks forward to, but he knows it has to be done.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Ginzo
Series: Family Or Faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774558
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superintendent Hakuba is referred to the given name of Yoshirou here.

It all came down to blue. Saguru’s eyes were heterochromatic, blue and brown, but even though Aoko had seen him in all sorts of contact lenses, it was his natural blue colored eye that she focused on when he’d decided to forego his contact lenses for once and wear his glasses. It was just a casual meet up between friends, since Saguru was quite sure that’s what he and Aoko were now, and she’d said 

“Oh, Hakuba, I’ve never seen your natural eyes. They’re really pretty.” Aoko complimented, and she seemed honest.   
  
Saguru had fiddled with his glasses, embarrassed. He didn’t really like his natural eyes. They got too many questions, like somehow he’d chosen his own genetic make-up. But Aoko wouldn’t be like that, he was sure. 

“Thank you.” Saguru had replied back quietly, hoping that they could soon get their outing properly started. He didn’t want to be out in public right now, but Aoko was just so sweet and too nice to turn down. 

“The blue actually reminds me of my father’s eyes.”

An innocent, offhand comment, but Saguru was not one to always miss the little details. That was why he was now in his family lab, waiting for the test results to print. 

Saguru was no fool, and he doubted Hakuba Yoshirou was one too. Saguru took heavily after his mother, in height and in her blond hair, but even when he was a child he’d thought it strange that he looked nothing like his father. He had wanted to believe it was a genetic fluke, but now he had even a small reason to question it.

He paced back and forth, an anxious mess. Most tabloids would love even the thought of him panicking, let alone questioning his parentage. Even though he and his supposed father didn’t get along as much as Yoshirou thought they did, he still wanted the man to be his father because the alternative was much scarier. 

Saguru knew he was conceived after a police department based party in Japan that his mother had attended as his maternal grandfather, who’d passed away before Saguru could form concrete memories, was a police consultant and was invited. His mother was very open to the fact that she was glad his father was ‘the richer one’, which to him was now implying there was another option.    
  
His mother would be the sort to deny obvious evidence to fit her own world view. Yoshirou was the richer man, so of course he had to be the one she pinned as the father.

The results finished printing and Saguru snatched them up. 

And his world fell apart. 

* * *

Saguru spent the next two weeks leading up to the next heist wondering how to get a hold on Nakamori Ginzo’s DNA. The day of, it finally dawned on him simply to ask, and to tell the truth for why he wanted it. It would be most simple, at least as a first attempt. If Nakamori resisted, there was always finding other, most drastic ways to get the DNA. 

Meekly, Saguru approached Nakamori before the heist. The man was barking orders at various officers, and was standing protectively near the gem. 

“”Nakamori-keibu? Can we talk?” Saguru asked, and right away Nakamori pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn’t KID. Deeming him the real Saguru, he gave him a look. 

“What is it Hakuba-kun?” Saguru flinched at being called  _ Hakuba _ , because he now knew he wasn’t one. What was he going to do? His entire life was a lie. He didn’t even rightfully own his family name. 

“I have a sensitive subject I’d like to discuss.” Saguru lowered his voice, and looked down at the floor. “Did you ever make acquaintance with a woman named Evelyn Holden?” 

Nakamori paused in thought “...the name does sound familiar. Why do you ask?”    


“She’s my mother… I’d like a sample of your DNA.” He said it too quickly and quietly, not wanting to really let the truth dawn on him. 

Nakamori hadn’t heard him. “What was that?”    
  
Saguru took a shaky breath, and then repeated. “Evelyn Holden is the name of my mother. I would like a sample of your DNA so that I can either confirm or rule you out as my biological father.” Saguru wondered if it was possible to melt into the floor, because now that he’d said it loud enough, he wanted to. 

Nakamori looked at him in silent shock, before he burst out laughing. Eyes turned to them, and with a whole crowd of people looking at them, and Nakamori laughing at the very aspect, Saguru’s desire to disappear increased.    
  
Before he embarrassed himself further, Saguru scoffed and then stalked off. If Nakamori wasn’t going to take this seriously, Saguru wasn’t going to play nice either.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Nakamori is mostly animated with black dots for eyes but lets pretend his eyes are blue for this thought piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Saguru knew the logical thing to do next would be to go to Aoko with his suspicions and request they do a DNA test in lieu of testing Nakamori and himself. But right now he did not want logic. He wanted to vent and whine, and there was one person who delighted in seeing him expressing his thoughts on an issue.

That was why he was knocking on Kaito's front door. In the last years, Saguru had begun to enjoy Kaito's presence, first out of masochism, and then that they actually grew as people and it allowed them to quit fighting as much. It was a very welcome change, and now they got along very well.

Well enough that Saguru knew he was KID and thought well enough of his mission to let him keep going, and enough that he knew he could trust Kaito with this open secret. He had a completely different biological father than he thought he did for nearly two decades. He had a sister. Unless there was a mysterious third party involved, but more and more Saguru's mind processed things, and what he knew all pointed to Nakamori.

Kaito opened the door quickly after the knocking, two doves nested in his hair and a third sitting on his shoulder. He looked a bit exhausted from last night's heist, but happy to see Saguru.

"Rue-chan! Great to see you." Kaito grabbed Saguru by his scarf and pulled him inside. "Make haste, my mom's home for once and I don't like the way she looks at you."

Saguru nodded in agreement as he followed Kaito up to his bedroom. His interactions with Kuroba Chikage were limited but she seemed to precieve him as some sort of threat. For reasons Saguru just could not understand. He'd proven firmly that he considered Kaito his friend.

Thankfully they managed to make it to the bedroom without any confrontation. Upon entering, the dove on Kaito's shoulder fluttered off and sat down on Kaito's desk, cooing, while the doves in Kaito's hair cooed back. Kaito sighed fondly over his beloved doves, then turned his attention back to Saguru.

"So, I think I know some of why you're here."

"You do?"

"The heist last night...I was desguised as an officer. You and Nakamori had some sort of confrontation, and with how stressed out you seemed...well, here you are now." Kaito pulled a can of soda out of the mini-fridge he'd brought into his room last month and handed it to Saguru to help ease him into comfort. "What actually happened?"

Saguru set aside the can of soda and opened up his side bag, and pulled out the results of the DNA test, which he always carried around with him now. He silently handed the folder to Kaito.

Kaito looked at it in curiosity for a second and a half, before opening it and taking out the paper. His eyes traveled across the page, and his jaw dropped, and he grew frantic looking.

"No way! But yeah, no wonder you looked so stressed last night. Gosh, Saguru, this is a huge mess in the making of it gets out." Kaito put the file aside and jumped at Saguru, hugging him. "You need all the hugs right now."

Saguru didn't hug back, only because he knew he had to stay strong for what he had to say next. He was glad that Kaito was cuddled into his chest because he didn't want to pretend he was okay.

"...I think Nakamori-keibu is my biological father." Saguru revealed quietly.

Kaito pulled away slightly, eyes going to the window and looking at the Nakamori house next door. "...but how?"

"I was conceived after a policeman's party. I know it's a stretch but it's very possible Nakamori could have been there, and he did indicate that my mum's name sounded familiar." Saguru then pointed up to his eyes. "Aoko said my blue eye looked a lot like Nakamori's eyes."

Kaito looked Saguru in the eyes and Saguru forgave the eye contact and stayed still because he knew Kaito was trying to do his own investigating. For a thief, Kaito could have also made a good detective if he put his mind to it.

"...she does have a point. Wow…"

"Yes…" Saguru finally hugged back, and Kaito rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm not a Hakuba. I doubt being a Nakamori is possible even with a genetic link. I'd much rather not use Holden unless I am at a last resort. What am I?"

Kaito hummed, and pulled away a bit, and then held out a rose to Saguru. "Well, if this whole thing with your dads blows up in our faces, and you're really that worried about your family name, you could always have mine."

Saguru blushed deeply at the gesture. And he knew he and Kaito had progressed to the point where that wouldn't be so crazy to consider, although right now he just needed his friend. "I'd be delighted, one day."

"For now, I think you need an entire tub of ice cream and a terribly written movie for you to critique."

"I'd like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter took a bit of a SaguKai turn but for at least this story they're still strictly friends. Saguru has enough to deal with without also having to consider a relationship upgrade.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should talk to Aoko." Kaito brought up in the middle of their fourth movie and half way through their third bucket of ice cream. 

Saguru looked down, feeling a sense of unease. "I know. But how do I say that?" 

Kaito tapped his chin in thought. "...well, what way would be most comfortable for you? Telling her upfront? Writing it to her in a letter. Or I tell her, but she might assume it's a prank if it comes from me." 

"I.." Saguru paused to take another bite of ice cream, the cold helping calm his nerves a little. "I can tell her up front but only if you're there. In case she doesn't believe me. She listens to you." 

Kaito scoffed in a playful tone. "Aoko doesn't listen to me. Unless I've admitted I've done something stupid then she either immediately frets or calls me an idiot." Kaito grinned. "She's amazing. I'd be proud to call her my sister so you're lucky there's even a small chance she's yours."

"And what of Nakamori possibly being my father. Is that...lucky?"

Saguru began to wonder if it was even worth it. Why was he so focused on this? Was it all just his stubborn drive to see a case through, even with how personal it was, or did Saguru want more from this? Yoshirou was...unfit to parent, but certainly not an unkind man and had taught Saguru well. Did he want more than confirmation his hypothesis was correct? Did he want to know what an actual father was like? Or was this all a mistake from the start. 

Saguru felt a headache coming on and it could have been brain freeze but he was quite sure it was stress. Nonetheless, Saguru shook his head to try to clear away the headache as Kaito started talking. 

"He's a decent guy. Not perfect, but Aoko is happy and healthy and I'd never seen her speak ill of him, only his work hours. You work with him, so you know he can be a bit rough, but I think he's the same...awkward as you." Kaito stuck a chip in his mouth, another word hanging on his tongue that he and Saguru knew would have to be greatly discussed at some point, when they were even more comfortable with each other. "Or at least you're both awkward but for different reasons." Kaito quickly added on. 

"I've never had an adult figure in my life that I could really relate to much that way." Saguru had a much older brother, but that brother rhymed more with Kaito's quirks than anything. This new development, that Saguru now peiced together in his mind with previous intereactions with Nakamori, helped greatly. Even if he didn't pursue Nakamori as a father, he potentially had a future friend who understood him far greater than either realized until now. 

"That's the right way to think! So after the movie is over we'll go over next door to see Aoko."

"Sounds fair."

And within the hour, Kaito and Saguru were standing on the Nakamori household doorstep. Saguru was clutching his folder tightly like a lifeline, knowing above all things that Aoko would be shocked to know it was her who led him to these conclusions. 

Aoko was possibly his sister. She was one of his best friends and he could now have a sister. He never had one of those before so the idea excited him even though his anxiety overtook it in his expression. 

"I texted Aoko before we left so we can go in whenever you want." Kaito told him, although Saguru felt rooted to the spot. If he walked in now, the truth would come out. If he ran away, it could remain his and Kaito's little secret and the mystery of his eye would remain secret as well.

Saguru opened the door. Running and hiding would do him no good despite how he wished it would. He entered the house and Kaito pranced in behind him.

"Aoko~! We're here!" Kaito called. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back, and nervously Saguru went in that direction. 

He stopped in the doorway, and studied Aoko. He tried to find featured that they had shared all along, but he'd been too caught up in his initial rivalry with Kaito to notice, and now too caught up in their friendship to care about anything past how much he enjoyed spending time with her. The curve of her jaw, the shape of her ears… 

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko darted over to him. "Kaito didn't say you were also coming over. I would have made more coffee then." 

Saguru put his hand up and waved it dismissively. "It's fine Aoko-chan. I fear coffee would give me a greater headache than I already have."

Aoko seemed worried, standing up slightly higher to put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No. But I...learned some troubling news." 

"Oh? What is it?" Aoko removed her hand from his forehead and gave him a deeply upset look. Saguru held out the folder. 

"You mentioned something about my eyes a while back and I...I've always suspected something was wrong about me but it got me thinking...well, please just read the results." Saguru waited patiently as Aoko opened the envelope and watched her reactions, expecting shock but instead getting a smile out of her that elevated Saguru's own shock. 

"I knew it…well, suspected it." Aoko admitted, handing back the results. 

Saguru was flabergasted while even Kaito looked surprised. 

"Wait what." 

"I have something to show you." Aoko wandered off for a bit as Kaito and Saguru exchanged silent confused looks. 

"What is Aoko-chan doing?" 

Kaito shrugged his shoulders "You know as much as I do."

"Oh dear." Saguru started to fret.

Aoko quickly returned and was holding a photograph. She handed it to Saguru. "I'd found this a few months back. It's dated nearly 20 years ago, and accounting for pregnancy time…"

In the photo was a young Nakamori, without his aging facial hair and without the age lines and Saguru was so caught in how Nakamori looked a lot like him at his current age. More importantly young Nakamori's arm was slung around a tall young woman with blond hair and a cold gaze that made Saguru shiver even through time and space. 

He flipped over the photo and saw a time and date and his mother's name. 

"This is…"

"After I saw that photo, I asked your Baaya what your mother's name was and just began to study you. So much matches my dad but it was your blue eye that just made it all the more reasonable a theory to me. Now you're showing me you aren't related to the Hakuba family at all, and it just seems so...real." Aoko began to tear up. "I've never had a brother."

"I've never had a sister." Saguru offered her a handkerchief, and she took it and dabbed her eyes. 

"Then this will be a learning experience for us both. If I can convince dad to get a DNA test to settle this once and for all."

"I tried to tell him, and he laughed in my face." 

Aoko's face darkened. "Then my first act as sister will be to get our dad to stop being a stubborn ass."

Saguru smiled. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
